夏の手紙 (Summer Letter)
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Oneshoot/'Hiks...kau harus janji untuk mengirim surat'/'Ne aku janji'/'Jaga dirimu'/'Kau juga jaga dirimu, Joongie'/Kisah dua insan yang bersemi saat musin panas, setelah lama tak ada kabarnya, akhirnya orang yang dinantipun tiba/'Asalkan ada kau, aku sudah senang'/Bad summary/YunJae/YAOI


夏の手紙

(Summer Letter)

.

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Other cast : Park Yoochun, Kim (Jang) Hyunseung

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/Boys Love/OneShoot

Pairing : YunJae

Note : cerita ini adalah remake dari sebuah manga. Saya hanya ubah tokohnya dan beberapa alur, juga mengubah genre

.

.

Ja, tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai

.

.

.

DOUZO

_"Hiks...kau harus janji untuk mengirim surat."_

_"Ne aku janji."_

_"Jaga dirimu."_

_"Kau juga jaga dirimu, Joongie."_

Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu siang di musim panas

"Eomma! Paprikanya mau diambil berapa?" suara halus namun kencang terdengar di sebuah perkebunan paprika di salah satu sudut desa Gwangju. Nampak seorang namja dengan rambut yang sedikit panjang yang membuatnya nampak seperti yeoja, tengah sibuk memetik paprika-paprika yang sudah matang itu.

"5 saja cukup, kita tak akan banyak memakannya, bukankah kau tak begitu suka dengan paprika?" jawab seorang yeoja paruh baya yang nampaknya adalah eomma dari namja itu.

"Tapi sudah banyak yang matang eomma, kita bisa memetiknya lalu kita jual dan mendapat untung."

Pletak

"Yah eomma, appoyo! Kenapa memukulku!" teriak namja itu kesakitan setelah mendapat jitakan sayang dari sang eomma.

"Kau ini, kenapa yang ada dikepalamu hanya uang dan uang eoh? Sudah sana, petikkan beberapa lagi lalu antarkan kerumah keluarga Park, sekalian tolong beli beberapa lobak. Eomma ingin membuat kimchi lobak."

"Ne arraseo." jawab namja itu atau kita bisa memanggilnya Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Setelahnya, Jaejoongpun memetik beberapa buah paprika lagi, lalu memasukkannya ke kantung dan bergegas membawanya ke rumah kekuarga Park.

"Aiss, panasnya! Musim panas tahun ini sungguh menyebalkan!" keluh Jaejoong sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Park. "Kalau begini terus, lama-lama kulitku bisa terbakar."

"Jaejoong-ah!" teriak seseorang memanggil Jaejoong dan seketika membuat Jaejoong berhenti melangkah lalu mendongak.

Srett

"Yoochun-ah?" teriak Jaejoong saat matanya menangkap sosok namja diseberangnya dengan mengendarai sebuah sepeda.

"Mau kemana?" tanya namja itu lagi-Yoochun, Park Yoochun-sambil perlahan mengayuh sepedanya mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

"Ini, aku baru saja akan kerumahmu mengantar paprika." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengangkat kantung berisi paprika itu kepada Yoochun.

"Yah, paprika lagi. Sekali-sekali kirimkanlah abalon atau daging." kata Yoochun setengah berbisik.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku yang makan saja, tak usah membaginya denganmu!" sunggut Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kim Jaejoong dan Park Yoochun adalah sepasang sahabat. Mereka sudah saling mengenal semenjak kecil, dari sekolah dasar hingga kini di sekolah menengah ataspun, mereka selalu bersekolah disekolah yang sama. Selain itu, juga karena keluarga mereka sudah saling mengenal baik satu sama lain. Jadi tak mengherankan, sekarang keduanya terlihat bagai saudara.

"Haha, ne ne arraseo. Kau itu kan sangat pelit." kata Yoochun lagi dan seketika mendapatkan pukulan sayang dari Jaejoong.

Plakk

"Yah, appoyo!"

"Rasakan!" dengus Jaejoong.

"Haha, ne ne. Mian~"

"..."

"Tak terasa sudah musim panas lagi ne, Jaejoong-ah." kata Yoochun tiba-tiba dan mulai turun dari sepedanya. "Apa kabar dengan orang itu ne?"

Deg

"Sudah sangat lama, namun tak pernah ada kabar darinya."

.

Jaejoong POV

.

"Apa kabar dengan orang itu ne?"

Deg

Seketika jantungku berdebar kencang saat mendengar perkataan Yoochun itu, aku tahu, bahkan sangat tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Yoochun.

"Sudah sangat lama, namun tak pernah ada kabar darinya."

Yah, sudah lama. Sudah sangat lama orang itu pergi, dan bahkan tak pernah mengabari kami bagaimana kabarnya disana sekarang.

Aku, Yoochun dan juga ia berteman baik. Kami bertiga mengenal semenjak duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Ia adalah anak yang baik, dan senang membantuku. Apalagi diantara kami bertiga, akulah yang paling manja. Sehingga membuat ia dan Yoochun harus selalu menjagaku dan memenuhi keinginanku, apapun itu.

Namun saat musim panas tujuh tahun yang lalu, kami harus menahan kesedihan kami karna ia harus pindah ke Seoul mengikuti kedua orang tuanya. Eommanya menikah lagi-setelah appa kandungnya meninggal saat ia kecil-dengan orang Seoul dan mengharuskan dirinya untuk ikut pindah kesana, mengikuti appa tirinya yang memang berasal dari sana. Awalnya aku sangat tak menerima keputusannya itu, namun setelah ia berjanji untuk selalu menulis surat untuk kami disini, barulah aku merelakannya untuk pergi.

Setiap musim panas datang, aku selalu rajin untuk menulis surat kepadanya. 7 pucuk surat sudah aku tulis untuknya, namun aku harus menelan kekecewaan karena surat-surat yang sudah aku kirimkan kepadanya, tak pernah satupun yang benar-benar sampai ketangannya. Bahkan surat itu kembali kerumahku karena alamat tujuan yang tak ditemukan. Tak pernah satupun ada surat balasan darinya. Padahal kami sudah berjanji akan selalu memberi kabar dan saling mengirim surat, namun entah apa yang terjadi, tak pernah ada satupun surat dariku yang diterima olehnya.

"Apa mungkin ia sudah lupa dengan kita dan terbuai dengan kehidupan kota Seoul?"

Perkataan Yoochun segera membuatku mendongak ke arahnya. Ani, dia tak mungkin begitu. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik, kami selalu bermain bersama dan aku sudah sangat tahu bagaimana sifatnya. Selain Yoochun, ia adalah orang yang sangat dekat denganku. Aku selalu berpergian bersamanya, hingga aku tak sadar jika aku sungguh bergantung padanya. Bahkan kalau berada didekatnya, aku merasa nyaman, perasaan yang berbeda jika aku berada didekat Yoochun ataupun teman yang lainnya. Entahlah perasaan apa itu namanya.

"Tapi kuharap semua itu salah."

"..."

"Kuharap ia tak melupakan kita. Dan kuharap, suatu hari nanti, ia bisa kembali lagi kesini."

Ne, akupun berharap begitu. Musim panas tahun ini, kuharap, kau segera kembali, Jung Yunho.

.

Jaejoong POV End

::

::

夏の手紙

::

::

Jaejoong kini tengah duduk atas batu besar yang ada dipinggiran sungai sambil meminum orang juice kalengan yang tadi dibelinya diperjalanan pulang. Ia kini tengah beristirahat sebentar karena merasa kepanasan dengan cuaca seperti ini.

Suara gemericik air sungai terdengar begitu jelas, angin bertiup pelan menerbangkan helaian rambut halus Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun merebahkan dirinya diatas batu besar itu, menatap kelangit biru diatas sana, dengan pikiran yang menerawang memikirkan seseorang.

"Hahh~" helaan nafas terdengar darinya, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa surat-surat yang ia kirimkan untuk Yunho tak pernah sampai dan justru malah kembali ke rumahnya. Apakah selama ini Yunho selalu menolak kiriman suratnya atau ada hal lain yang tak diketahui olehnya?

"Waeyo?" gumamnya lagi entah kepada siapa.

"Jaejoong?"

Srett

"Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil perlahan bangkit dan duduk. Iapun mencoba mendongak kearah orang yang memanggilnya itu, namun sinar matahari yang sangat menyilaukan membuatnya tak bisa dengan jelas melihat. Iapun mengangkat tangannya guna menghalau sinar itu.

"Kau Jaejoongkan?" tanya orang itu lagi dengan nada yang terdengar sangat ceria.

Deg

"Yu..Yunho?" desis Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar. Segera ia berdiri diatas batu itu saat matanya menangkap sosok Yunho yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ah, ternyata benar itu kau." kata orang itu lagi-yang ternyata adalah Yunho-dan mulai berjalan pelan menuju kearah Jaejoong.

"Sudah sangat lama, apa kabar Jaejoong-ah?"

Deg

Deg

Deg

.

Jaejoong POV

.

"Sudah sangat lama, apa kabar Jaejoong-ah?"

Debaran jantungku menggila dengan sendirinya. Yunho, benarkah namja dihadapanku ini adalah Yunho? Yunhoku?

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya sosok itu lagi sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku, membuatku terkesiap dan segera mengerjabkan mataku pelan.

"Ah, ne? Umm, sudah sangat lama, Yunho-ah!" jawabku terbata dan tak berhenti memandang kearahnya.

"Tempat ini tak berubah ne, masih sama seperti saat dulu kita sering bermain disini." kata Yunho lagi sambil kini mulai duduk. Akupun mengikutinya untuk duduk diatas batu itu, lalu kembali menatap wajahnya.

"Kau juga tak berubah ne, masih sama seperti saat terakhir kita bertemu, Joongie."

Deg

Joongie? Yah, Joongie. Dia memanggilku Joongie. Sekarang aku yakin kalau dia adalah Yunhoku, karna tak akan ada yang memanggil namaku dengan panggilan itu, keculi dia. Hanya dia seorang.

"Justru kau yang sudah berubah! Lihatlah rambut gondrongmu itu, kau terlihat seperti singa!" jawabku cepat sambil membuang wajahku yang sebenarnya sudah mulai memerah, entah karena apa.

.

Jaejoong POV End

.

"Di Seoul, model rambut seperti ini sudah biasa, jadi tak ada yang aneh." jawab Yunho sambil membuka tas yang tersampir dibahunya. "Ini, tadi aku mendapatkan ini dari nenek-nenek yang kutemui dijalan. Orang disini memang gampang memberikan sesuatu kepada orang lain yah. Beda sekali dengan orang-orang di Seoul." lanjutnya sambil memakan sebuah apel merah yang tadi didapatkannya ditengah perjalanan.

_'Seoul Seoul dan Seoul. Apa kau berniat membanggakan daerah itu hah!'_

"Bagaimana kabar eommamu?" tanya Jaejoong sama sekali tak berniat dengan kehidupan kota Seoul yang tadi dikatakan oleh Yunho.

"Ne, ia baik-baik saja." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum dan menoleh kearah Jaejoong. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu dan juga eommamu?" tanya Yunho balik masih dengan menatap Jaejoong.

"Ne, kami juga baik-baik saja disini." jawab Jaejoong tanpa menatap Yunho.

"..."

"..."

"Emm, Yunho-" panggil Jaejoong pelan saat teringat akan surat-surat yang dikirimnya itu.

"Nde?"

"Emm, tak apa." kata Jaejoong lagi dan dengan cepat berdiri dari duduknya. "A..aku harus pulang." lanjutnya dan perlahan berbalik memunggungi Yunho. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah, namun-

Greppp

Deg

"Huwaaa-"

Byuurrrrrr

"Uhukk..uhukk..akkhhhh..yahhh, kau ini kenapa hah! Kenapa memelukku tiba-tiba! Aku jadi kaget kan!" teriak Jaejoong menggelegar sambil berusaha muncul ke permukaan.

Yah, mereka berdua tercebur kedalam sungai, tadi Jaejoong sangat kaget karena Yunho memeluknya secara tiba-tiba, dan iapun jadi kehilangan keseimbangan dan akibatnya mereka berdua malah jatuh tercebur kedalam sungai.

"Uhukk..hahhh..mian..haha..tapi ini bagus juga bukan. Kita jadi tak kepanasan lagi." jawab Yunho sama sekali tak merasa bersalah, dan malah tertawa.

"Ahh, kau ini!" kesal Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha... Segarnya~~" teriak Yunho lagi sambil kini mulai mencipratkan air kebadan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menggerutu kesal dan balas mencipratkan air kepada Yunho.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan! Huh! Ini, rasakan ini! Rasakan!"

"Hahaha, ini sungguh segar Joongie~ woo...haaahaaa.."

Dan akhirnya, siang hari dimusim panas tahun ini, untuk pertama kalinya setelah tujuh tahun berlalu, Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali dipertemukan dan kembali bisa bermain bersama.

.

.

.

END

.

.

hehe, bercanda.. Kajja lanjut ^^

.

.

Setelah mengeringkan badan sebentar, kini Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berjalan pelan hendak menuju rumah Jaejoong. Keduanya tengah makan es krim batangan yang tadi Yunho beli di sebuah warung. Nampak keduanya asik mengobrol sambil sesekali terdengar tawa dari keduanya. Nampaknya mereka sudah kembali menemukan ikatan persahabatan yang sempat terputus itu.

"Apa kau akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas disini, Yunho-ah?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengemut es krim itu dimulutnya.

"Ne, rencananya begitu." jawab Yunho sambil memainkan es krim itu ditangannya.

Drrtttt drrrtttt

"Ah, sebentar, ada email masuk." kata Yunho dan segera setelahnya mengambil ponselnya dan membaca email yang masuk itu.

"..."

"Emm, Joongie, aku minta alamat emailmu. Supaya kita bisa bertukar kabar." kata Yunho lagi setelah membalas email itu.

"Aku tak punya ponsel."

"Mwo? Kau tak punya ponsel? Astaga Joongie, kau itu kuno sekali." pekik Yunho tertahan saat tahu kalau Jaejoong tak mempunyai ponsel.

"Biar saja. Toh tak ada gunanya. Aku juga tak merasa kesulitan walaupun tak punya ponsel." jawab Jaejoong sedikit ketus.

"Tapi itu artinya kita tak bisa berkiriman email." jawab Yunho sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam kantung celana.

"Walaupun aku kirim juga, belum tentu dibalas."

"..."

"..."

"Jaejoong-ah!"

Srett

"Ah, Yoochun-ah!" jawab Jaejoong saat didengarnya seseorang memanggilnya, dan bisa dilihatnya Yoochun kini tengah mengayuh sepeda kearahnya.

"Yoochun? Kau, Park Yoochun? Hei, apa kabar?" kata Yunho saat sadar jika orang yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka adalah Yoochun-sahabat kecilnya.

"Emm..Yunho? Kau Jung Yunho?" tanya Yoochun saat dirinya sudah sampai dihadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ne ini aku." jawab Yunho dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. "Ah, sudah 7 tahun tak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yunho lagi masih dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Ne sudah sangat lama. Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yoochun balik.

"Ne, akupun baik-baik saja."

"Aku kira kau sudah melupakan kami disini, kau tak pernah memberi kabar." kata Yoochun lagi sedikit menyindir Yunho.

"Haha, ne mian. Aku sedikit sibuk disana." jawab Yunho merasa tak enak, senyumpun segera lenyap dari wajahnya.

"Yoochun-ah, ada apa kau memanggilku tadi?" tanya Jaejoong saat teringat kalau Yoochun tadi memanggilnya.

"Ah ne, saat tadi aku pergi ke rumahmu, aku melihat Hyunseung hyung dirumah. Ternyata hyungmu sudah pulang." jawab Yoochun juga baru teringat tujuannya mencari Jaejoong.

"Ha? Jinja? Hyungie sudah pulang?" tanya Jaejoong antusias saat mendengar jika sang hyung sudah pulang. Yah, hyung dari Jaejoong itu memang tengah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di kota Seoul. Jadi mereka sangat jarang bertemu, mengingat jarak yang cukup jauh itu.

"Ne, kka cepatlah pulang ia sudah menanyakan dirimu tadi." kata Yoochun lagi dan menyerahkan sepedanya kepada Jaejoong.

Drrrttt drrttt

"Yunho-ah, kajja. Hyunseung hyung sudah pulang, ia pasti juga akan terkejut melihat kau ada disini." kata Jaejoong lagi dan bersiap menaiki sepeda Yoochun.

"Anio, kalian duluan saja. Aku ada telpon." kata Yunho sambil mengangkat telponnya guna memperlihatkan kepada Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

"Jinja? Umm, kalau begitu kami duluan ne Yunho-ah, kau menyusullah. Kajja Yoochun-ah, kau yang membawa sepedanya." kata Jaejoong lagi dan bersiap naik ke sepeda itu.

"Jja, Yunho-ah! Nanti aku akan menjemputmu lagi." kata Yoochun dan ikut naik keatas sepeda untuk membonceng Jaejoong.

"Ne."

"Kajja Yoochun-ah, palli palli." teriak Jaejoong menyuruh Yoochun untuk mempercepat genjotan sepedanya. Yunhopun hanya menatap datar kearah Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

::

::

夏の手紙

::

::

Sesampainya di rumah, Jaejoong segera berlari masuk ke dalam. Ia sungguh tak sabar untuk bisa bertemu dengan sang hyung.

Brakkk

"Hyungie~"

Brukkk

"Astaga Jaejoong! Pelan-pelan saja pabo! Kau membuatku terkejut!" teriak Hyunseung-hyung dari Jaejoong-karena kaget Jaejoong yang memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Haaa, bogoshipeo hyung~" teriak Jaejoong lagi tak memperdulikan kekesalan sang hyung, dan malah semakin mempererat pelukan ditubuh hyungnya itu.

"Haha, ne ne. Nado, bogoshipeo!" jawab Hyunseung dan membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

"Aigoo, eomma jadi terharu." kata eomma Kim yang merasa terharu melihat keakraban kedua putranya itu.

"Hehe, sini eomma. Kajja kita berpelukan bersama." kata Jaejoong dan setelahnya sang eommapun ikut bergabung dengan pelukan kedua anaknya.

"Apa kau sehat-sehat saja disana?" tanya eomma Kim setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja eomma." jawab Hyunseung sambil tersenyum kepada sang eomma.

"Ah, hyung, eomma, apa kalian masih ingat Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong saat teringat keberadaan Yunho.

"Emm, namja temanmu saat kecil itu? Ne, eomma masih mengingatnya. Waeyo?"

"Dia ada disini sekarang, katanya dia ingin menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya disini." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum antusias.

"Jinja?"

"Umm, ah, ia masih dijemput oleh Yoochun dan menuju kesini." jawab Jaejoong dan detik berikutnya sudah terdengar suara langkah kaki masuk ke rumahnya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Annyeong~"

"Ah, itu dia. Yunho-ah, kajja masuk." teriak Jaejoong dan bergegas menyuruh Yunho untuk masuk kedalam.

"Annyeonghaseyo, hyung, ahjumma." kata Yunho memberi salam pada Hyunseung dan eomma Kim.

"Yunho? Wahh, kau tumbuh semakin tampan ne Yunho-ah. Ahjumma sampai pangling." kata eomma Kim sambil tersenyum kearah Yunho.

"Haha, ahjumma bisa saja."

"Ne, bagaimana kabar eommamu disana Yunho-ah?" tanya eomma Kim lagi.

"Ne, kami semua baik-baik saja ahjumma."

"Sebaiknya kau menginap disini saja selama liburan, masih ada satu kamar kosong dibelakang." kata eomma Kim lagi dan setelahnya berbalik ke belakang guna menyiapkan makan siang. "Jja, mengobrollah dulu. Biar ahjumma siapkan makan siang untuk kita."

"Ne, khamsahamnida ahjumma."

"..."

"Bagaimana kabarmu Yunho-ah? Kau tinggal di daerah mana di Seoul? Siapa tahu nanti saat aku kembali ke Seoul, kita bisa jalan-jalan bersama." kata Hyunseung sambil menatap Yunho.

"Nde? Ah, hyung sendiri tinggal di daerah mana?" tanya Yunho sepertinya mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicraan.

"Ne, aku tinggal didekat kampusku. Cube Univercity, di daerah Gangnam-gu." jawab Hyunseung sambil menatap Yunho. "Ah, ya. Tadi aku sempat melihat ada banner tentang festival kembang api. Sebaiknya kau ajak Yunho kesana Jaejoong, sudah lama bukan kalian tak menghabiskan waktu bersama." kata Hyunseung saat teringat akan banner yang dilihatnya dijalan masuk menuju desanya.

"Nde?"

"Bagaimana Yunho-ah?"

"Emm, ne. Aku terserah Joongie saja." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum memandang Jaejoong.

"Ah, kau masih mengingat nama kecil Jaejoong itu? Aigoo, manisnya." kata Hyunseung antusias saat mendengar panggilan Yunho pada dongsaengnya yang masih sama. Terdengar sangat manis jika digunakan untuk memanggil Jaejoong.

"Isss, hyung ini apa-apaan sih!" kata Jaejoong sedikit malu dengan omongan Hyunseung, semburat merah nampak sedikit menghiasi wajahnya. "Umm..aku mau." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya. Dan setelahnya, kembali mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

::

::

夏の手紙

::

::

Jaejoong tengah mematut diri didepan cermin di kamarnya, memastikan kalau penampilannya kali ini sudah terlihat maksimal. Ya, hari ini ia akan pergi bersama dengan Yunho untuk menonton festival kembang api.

Awalnya ia ingin menonton bertiga dengan Yoochun, namun Yoochun sudah lebih dulu pergi dengan Shinhye, yeoja yang disukainya. Alhasil, mau tak mau Jaejoing harus pergi berdua dengan Yunho.

"Aiss, kenapa aku mesti gugup begini?" keluh Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan penampilannya itu, entah kenapa, namun sedari tadi ia selalu merasa penampilannya salah. Apalagi jika teringat kalau dia akan pergi berdua saja dengan Yunho, degup jantungnya akan berdetak lebih kencang dua kali lipat.

"Tenanglah, Jaejoong! Tenang!" ucapnya mensugesti pikirannya sendiri.

Ceklekk

"Kau sudah siap Joongie?"

Deg

Yunho terpaku saat masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong, ia malah mendapati Jaejoong yang tengah mematut diri didepan kaca. Oh ayolah, bukan hanya gara-gara itu saja ia terpaku, tapi lebih tepatnya ia terpaku saat melihat penampilan Jaejoong.

Bagaimana dirinya tidak terpaku, jika saja kini dihadapannya Jaejoong terlihat begitu menawan. Dengan baju kaos v-neck putih yang dibungkus dengan kemeja kotak biru hitam dengan lengan yang digulung hingga siku, ditambah celan jeans hitam yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya, ditambah beberapa aksesoris kalung yang menjuntai dileher putihnya, sungguh membuat penampilan Jaejoong bersinar dan mempesona.

Jaejoongpun tak jauh berbeda dengan Yunho, ia juga terpaku saat melihat kedatangan Yunho yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia malah terdiam seakan tersihir oleh pandangan mata Yunho.

"Emm, n..ne. A..aku sudah si..siap." jawab Jaejoong sedikit terbata. Iapun segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekat kearah Yunho.

"Kajja." ajak Jaejoong dihadapan Yunho dan membuat Yunho tersadar.

"Ah, ne. Kajja." jawab Yunho dan segera beralik keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Di tempat festival

Nampak tempat itu sudah mulai ramai dengan kedatangan orang-orang. Banyak diantara mereka yang datang bersama dengan pasangan masing-masing. Dan banyak pula yang pergi bersama dengan keluarga mereka. Kini bisa dilihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan beriringan, masuk ke dalam lokasi festival.

"Kau, terlihat manis Joongie." kata Yunho ditegah perjalanan, saat mengatakannya, Yunho terlihat sangat malu-malu, apalagi semburat merah sedikit menghiasi wajanya. Apa mungkin karna ini kali pertamanya ia memuji penampilan Jaejoong?

"E..eum." Jaejoong hanya bisa menggumam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya tak tahu kenapa ia sungguh merasa senang saat Yunho memujinya manis.

"Ada kembang gula, apa kau mau?" tawar Yunho saat melihat ada stand kembang gula didepan sana.

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong dan setelahnya, keduanyapun bergegas menuju pedagang kembang gula itu.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi hari ini begitu menyenangkan. Aku sangat senang akhirnya setelah 7 tahun, aku kembali bisa bermain dan pergi bersama Yunho. Aku juga tak mengerti, kenapa aku harus merasa malu saat Yunho memujiku manis. Padahal aku biasanya akan sangat marah jika ada yang mengataiku dengan sebutan manis apalagi cantik. Namun tadi, rasanya hatiku sangat senang saat Yunho mengatakannya. Apakah ada yang salah dengan diriku? Karena aku merasakan perasaan asing yang sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku rasakan. Yah, hanya pada Yunho aku merasakan perasaan itu. Apakah ini tandanya aku menyukainya? Hahh, entahlah. Akupun tak tahu. Namun satu hal yang membuatku sangat bahagia, sekarang, hari ini dan detik ini, aku kembali bisa melihat senyum bahagia yang dipancarkan oleh Yunho.

.

Jaejoong POV End

.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Kerlap-kerlip kembang api yang sungguh cantik menghiasi langit malam dimusim panas kali ini. Semua orang yang ikut menonton acara peletusan kembang api itupun memekik kagum saat melihat betapa indahnya langit malam yang bertaburan kembang api. Semua orang terlihat tersenyum ceria sangat menikmati sajian kembang api itu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dialami semua orang, Yunho dan Jaejoongpun juga sangat menikmati sajian kembang api itu. Keduanya kini tersenyum ceria sambil menikmati hamparan kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam. Senyum ceria terukir diwajah keduanya, dengan perasaan membuncah didadanya.

"Indahnya~" gumam Jaejoong menatap penuh minat pada kembang api itu.

"Ne, sungguh indah." jawab Yunho juga menatap penuh binar kearah langit.

"Kita juga dulu sering bermain kembang api ditepian sungai. Setiap perayaan tahun baru kita akan menyalakan kembang api bersama. Waktu itu, benar-benar menyenangkan."

"..."

_'Aiss, apa yang aku katakan! Dasar Jaejoong pabo!'_

"Ne nado. Asalkan ada kau, aku sudah senang."

Deg

Srett

Jaejoong segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yunho, saat mendengar lirihan suara Yunho itu. Jantungnyapun berdetak cepat kala matanya bertubrukan dengan pandangan Yunho. Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam, seakan terlarut dalam pesona masing-masing.

Dan perlahan, entah siapa yang memulai duluan, kini wajah keduanya semakin mendekat. Keduanya seakan terhipnotis oleh tatapan masing-masing dan tanpa sadar semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka. Semakin dekat jarak diantara keduanya, Yunhopun kini bisa menghirup aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong, begitupula Jaejoong yang dengan jelas menghirup aroma mint dari tubuh Yunho.

Semakin dekat jarak keduanya, Jaejoongpun mulai memejamkan matanya dan bersiap menerima apapun yang terjadi. Yunhopun demikian, ia memiringkan sedikit wajahnya saat wajahnya sudah benar-benar bearada dihadapan Jaejoong sambil terus melihat bibir merah Jaejoong yang ada dihadapannya, hingga-

Chu~

Kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itupun bertemu dalam tubrukan yang lembut, menghadirkan sensasi aneh di hati keduanya. Keduanya begitu terlarut dalam ciuman yang setelah ini entah berefek apa untuk keduanya. Dilatar belakangi letusan kembang api, membuat ciuman keduanya nampak begitu romantis.

"Ah~" desah Jaejoong saat tautan bibir keduanya terlepas. Merekapun saling menatap beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel Yunho.

"A..angkat saja. A..aku akan membeli minuman dulu." kata Jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah. Iapun segera berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari Yunho, dengan deguban jantung yang berdetak tak karuan dan wajah yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Aigoo, aigoo. Apa yang harus kulakukan! Aigoo, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ini!" gumam Jaejoong sepanjang perjalan membeli minuman, ia benar-benar merasa malu jika harus berhadapan dengan Yunho lagi.

"Aiss, kenapa aku malah diam dan seakan menikmatinya. Aiss, paboya Jaejoong!" iapun terus merutuki kebodohannya yang tak melakukan apapun saat Yunho menciumnya, bahkan ia merasa menikmati semua itu.

"Kenapa seperti ini, kenapa ia tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini." gumamnya lagi saat teringat sikap Yunho akhir-akhir ini. Yah, sikap Yunho memang sedikit berbeda belakangan ini.

"Tapi, kenapa aku justru merasa senang?" lanjutnya sambil menyentuh pelan bibir merahnya.

"Apa aku mulai menyukaimu? Tapi, apa kau juga menyukaiku, Yunho?"

::

::

夏の手紙

::

::

Yunho baru saja mematikan panggilan diponselnya ketika Jaejoong datang dengan dua minuman kaleng ditangannya. Dengan sedikit canggung, Jaejoongpun memberikan satu minuman kaleng itu pada Yunho.

"Gomawo." ucap Yunho sambil kembali memperhatikan ponselnya.

"Ne."

"Ah ya Joongie, mianhae, besok aku harus kembali ke Seoul."

Deg

"Wae? Kau bilang kau akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas disini?" jawab Jaejoong cepat sedikit tak terima dengan keputusan Yunho.

Drrrtt drrttt

"Ah sebentar." kata Yunho saat kembali sebuah email masuk keponselnya. "Emm, kau bisa membalas email bukan? Aku akan memberikan ponsel ini padamu, agar kita tetap bisa saling berhubungan." lanjut Yunho setelah membalas email itu.

"Ani. Aku tak bisa."

"..."

"Bukankah kita berjanji untuk saling mengirim surat? Dari dulu, aku selalu mengirim surat kepadamu, entah sudah berapa pucuk. Tapi apa? Kau sama sekali tak pernah menerima surat itu, apalagi sampai membalasnya!" kata Jaejoong sedikit emosi. Iapun tanpa sengaja malah mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya kepada Yunho.

"Bahkan kau tak pernah memberitahuku saat kau pindah alamat. Kau seperti melupakan keberadaanku yang selalu menanti kabar darimu. Apa itu yang kau sebut sahabat? Lalu apa jadinya janji yang kau katakan saat akan pergi dulu? Itu semua hanya omong kosong!"

Deg

"Jo..Joongie-"

"Kau..nampaknya kau memang sudah betah tinggal di Seoul, dan melupakan semua hal yang ada disini." lanjut Jaejoong dengan suara yang semakin lemah, bahkan air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"..."

"Aku, membencimu!"

Deg

"Joongie."

Srett

Jaejoongpun segera berbalik dan berlari kencang setelah meluapkan semua kekesalannya. Iapun berlari dengan airmata yang sudah tak bisa ditahannya. Meninggalkan Yunho yang nampak termenung diam setelah mendengar semua perkataan Jaejoong itu.

"Jo..Joongie, Joongie tunggu!" teriak Yunho dan bersiap untuk mengejar Jaejoong, namun sebuah suara lebih dulu memanggilnya.

"Yunho!"

Sret

"Yoochun?"

"Ne, ini aku. Waeyo? Jaejoong eodiya?" tanya Yoochun yang tengah berjalan pelan mendekat kearah Yunho.

"Dia, aku, ah, darimana aku harus memulainya." desah Yunho tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Ceritakan dari awal."

Hahh~

"Ne, sebenarnya-"

::

::

夏の手紙

::

::

Jaejoong tengah berguling malas diatas kasurnya, moodnya benar-benar buruk setelah tadi mengungkapkan semua unek-uneknya kepada Yunho. Iapun tak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Yunho, ia benar-benar marah dan jengkel kepada sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Cih, sekalian saja dia tak usah datang lagi kesini. Menetap saja terus di Seoul sana dan jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi!" omel Jaejoong benar-benar merasa kesal.

"Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja! Aku tak peduli!"

"..."

Sementara Jaejoong tengah mengomel dikamarnya, sang obyek yang menyebabkan Jaejoong marah-marah begitu, sekarang tengah menerima telpon di dalam kamarnya. Nampaknya orang yang menelpon itu marah-marah kepada Yunho, mengingat intonasi suara orang itu yang lumayan tinggi.

"Ne arraseo. Besok aku akan pulang."

"..."

"Ne."

Pip

Hahhh

Yunhopun mengehela nafas pelan, sebelum akhirnya mematikan ponselnya lalu menyimpannya dimeja.

"Mianhae, Joongie."

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya

Jaejoong dan Hyunseung tengah bermain dipinggir sungai. Tadi sang eomma menyuruh mereka untuk mencuci hasil kebun mereka.

"Jaejoong, kau tak mengantar Yunho? Bukankah hari ini ia akan balik ke Seoul? Sebentar lagi bus yang ditumpanginya akan berangkat." kata Hyungseung sambil membawa sebuah semangka besar ditangannya.

"Biarkan saja, aku tak peduli." jawab Jaejoong acuh sambil memainkan riak air dihadapannya.

"Ck, kau ini."

"..."

"Yunho itu sangat rajin ne. Musim panas begini, ia masih saja sibuk bekerja sambilan."

"..."

"Semalam saja aku tak sengaja mendengar, sepertinya ia sedang dimarahi oleh lawan bicaranya ditelpon. Aku sempat mendengar 'Apa yang kau lakukan, liburan musim panas sudah lama selesai' begitu katanya. Aku yakin orang itu pasti sedang marah, buktinya ia berbicara sangat keras dan kencang, sampai-sampai aku saja bisa mendengarnya."

_'Cih, paling-paling dia bekerja karena ingin menambah uang jajan untuk main-main'_

"Aiss, panas sekali. Sudahlah, aku ingin ganti baju dulu, sepertinya aku salah kostum dengan pakaian begini. Kau tunggu disini ne." kata Hyunseung dan setelahnya iapun segera berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong.

"Ne."

"..."

"..."

Srakkk

Srakkk

"Hyung? Waeyo? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" kata Jaejoong saat didengarnya suara berisik dari arah belakangnya.

"Hah..ha..Jaejoong-ah!"

Sret

"Eh? Yoochun-ah?" teriak Jaejoong sedikit kaget karena ternyata bukan Hyungnya yang datang, melainkan Yoochun. "Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Yoochun.

"Jaejoong-ah, Yunho-"

"Geumanhae! Aku tak mau mendengar tentangnya lagi." kata Jaejoong cepat memotong ucapan Yoochun.

"Ani, dengarkan aku dulu." kata Yoochun mencoba memberi pengertian pada Jaejoong.

"..."

"Yunho, dia sebenarnya. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya selama ini."

"..."

"Ayah tiri Yunho itu, tak lama setelah mereka pindah ke Seoul, ia terlibat hutang yang sangat besar dan menghilang. Semenjak itu, Yunho harus membanting tulang bekerja kesana-kemari untuk bisa melunasi hutang ayah tirinya itu, bahkan ia tak pernah merasakan bangku SMA, karena harus mengumpulkan uang."

Deg

"Sebenarnya Yunho sudah melarangku untuk menceritakan ini kepadamu, tapi, aku tak bisa. Aku rasa kau harus tahu hal ini."

"Ja..jadi-"

"Dan yang terpenting sebenarnya adalah, alasan ia kembali datang kesini adalah satu hal."

_'Asalkan ada kau, aku sudah senang'_

Deg

Deg

Tiba-tiba suara Yunho saat menonton festival kembang apipun terlintas dipikiran Jaejoong. Demi apapun, ia sungguh tak menyangka jika kehidupan Yunho pada kenyataannya seperti itu. Segera perasaan bersalah menghampirinya, betapa bodohnya ia yang tak tahu sama sekali tentang kehidupan Yunho itu.

"Ne, alasan ia datang kembali kesini adalah kau, Jaejoong. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dan mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"A..andwe..Yu..Yunho." isak Jaejoong dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya, ia benar-benar merasa menjadi orang terbodoh yang pernah ada.

"Kejarlah ia, sebelum terlambat." kata Yoochun lagi sambil menyerahkan sepedanya kepada Jaejoong.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoongpun segera menyambar sepeda Yoochun itu, lalu bergegas menggenjotnya menuju halte bus.

_'Yunho-ah, mianhae. Kajima'_

Jaejoong semakin mempercepat genjotan sepedanya begitu dilihatnya sebuah bus yang sudah berhenti dihalte. Iapun sedikit panik dan segera saja berteriak kencang memanggil-manggil Yunho saat melihat bus itu mulai berjalan.

"Yunho-ah, kajima. Yunho-ah, tunggu!"

Bruummmm

Bruummmm

"Aku..aku akan tetap menulis surat. Tak peduli kau akan membalasnya atau tidak, aku akan terus menulis. Aku akan menunggumu kembali, aku..aku akan menunggumu disini, Yunho-ah!"

Srettt

Takk

"Yunho-ah." lirih Jaejoong dan mulai berhenti mengejar bus yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Iapun menatap sedih kearah bus itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Joongie."

Deg

Jaejoong segera membalikkan tubuhnya saat didengarnya suara seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang.

"Mian, tadi saat akan naik bus, aku melihatmu datang. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tak naik bus lalu menunggumu."

"..."

"Joongie, aku-"

"M..mwoya! Huh!"

"Joongie!"

"Menyebalkan! Rasanya seperti orang bodoh saja, berteriak memanggilmu padahal kau sendiri tak naik bus itu. Aiss! Pabo!" gerutu Jaejoong sungguh merasa malu. Ia tak menyangka justru Yunho tak jadi naik bus itu.

"Joongie-"

"Apa lagi! Kalau kau mau tertawa, tertawa sa-"

Srett

Greppp

"Saranghae."

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Jeongmal saranghae, Joongie."

"Yu..Yunho-"

"Mian, jika ini mendadak. Tapi aku tak tahu lagi kapan aku bisa mengatakannya. Jadi sebelum terlambat aku ingin mengungkapkannya lebih dulu."

Srett

"Saranghae Joongie."

Jaejoong terpaku, sungguh tak menyangka jika Yunho akan menyatakan perasaan padanya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka dan alhasil ia hanya diam tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Yunhopun demikian, ia sudah tak sanggup memendam perasaannya. Yah, Yunho sudah menyukai Jaejoong semenjak dulu, namun ia tak sempat menyampaikannya karena ia harus pergi ke Seoul. Dan sekaranglah waktu yang tepat menurutnya.

Yunhopun menatap lembut kedalam mata Jaejoong, mencoba menyampaikan perasaannya yang tulus kepada Jaejoong. Perlahan diraihnya tangan Jaejoong lalu menggenggamnya erat, untuk membuktikan kepada Jaejoong kalau dirinya benar-benar yakin dan tulus akan perasannya.

"Yu..Yunho-ah." ucap Jaejoong terbata. Ia benar-benar senang karena Yunho ternyata menyukainya, iapun balas menatap dalam kearah Yunho dan menggenggam balik tangan Yunho yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Yunho-ah a..aku-"

"Ne, arraseo. Aku tak ingin memaksamu Joongie. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padamu, aku mengerti, sangat mengerti. Jika ini adalah hal yang sangat mendadak bagimu." kata Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

"Yah, aku bahkan belum selesai bicara!" marah Jaejoong sedikit menaikkan intonasi suaranya.

"Eh?"

"Dengarkan aku, dan jangan memotongnya."

"..."

"Yunho-ah, aku tak mengerti tentang apa yang aku rasakan. Namun satu hal yang pasti, aku sangat senang saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis kearah Yunho.

"Aku memang belum paham sebelumnya tentang perasaan apa yang aku rasakan, tapi sekarang, aku sudah mengerti. Yah, aku sudah mengerti apa yang aku rasakan,"

"..."

"Nado. Nado saranghae Yunho-ah!"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Ja..jadi?"

"Jadi apa hmm?"

"Jadi apa kau menerimaku?" tanya Yunho dengan semangat. Iapun tanpa sadar menggenggam lebih erat tangan Jaejoong.

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong sambil balas tersenyum pada Yunho, dan detik berikutnya, Yunno sudah menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

"Gomawo, gomawo Joongie." ucap Yunho meluapkan perasaan bahagianya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Jaejoong dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jaejoong.

"Umm." jawab Jaejoong hanya menggumam, ia juga merasa sangat bahagia. Tak menyangka jika musim panas tahun ini, ia menadapat kebahagiaan tak terkira.

Sret

Yunhopun perlahan melepaskan pekukannya dari tubuh Jaejoong, namun tangannya masih setia menggenggam hangat tangan Jaejoong.

Ditatapnya wajah putih Jaejoong yang entah kenapa sekarang malah tercetak semburat pink disana, dan itu malah menjadikan Jaejoong nampak lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Perlahan Yunhopun mengusap sayang pipi Jaejoong itu, sambil terus menatap lembut mata Jaejoong. Setelahnya, iapun menurunkan usapannya ke arah bibir merah Jaejoong, ditatapnya lama bibir merah Jaejoong yang entah kenapa menjadi candu baginya setelah kemarin berhasil mengecup manisnya bibir Jaejoong itu.

Perlahan Yunhopun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong, meminimalisir jarak diantara keduanya. Tangan Yunhopun sudah bergerak pelan merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong dan menarik pelan tubuh Jaejoong agar mendekat kearahnya.

Masih dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah keduanya, Yunhopun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat jarak diantara keduanya, dan sekarang bahkan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Yunhopun memiringkan pelan wajahnya agar lebih leluasa saat mengecup kembali manis bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoongpun demikian, perlahan diangkatnya tangannya lalu menaruhnya dibelakang leher Yunho, dan setelahnya menutup pelan matanya saat merasakan benda kenyal milik Yunho sudah menubruk pelan bibir merahnya.

Chu~

Dan merekapun berciuman hangat, saling mengungkapkan perasaan tulus yang mereka rasakan. Ciuman hangat yang hanya berlandaskan cinta tanpa nafsu berlebih didalamnya. Ciuman manis yang menjadi awal dari kisah mereka.

_'Musim panas tahun ini, sungguh menyenangkan. Kelihatannya ini adalah bayaran dari musim panas musim panas sebelumnya, dimana aku harus menghabiskannya dengan menunggu kabar yang tak pasti. Yunho-ah, gomawo. Saranghae' - Kim Jaejoong_

_'Musim panas yang sungguh berkesan. Setelah sekian lama aku memendamnya, tapi musim panas tahun ini, aku berhasil mengungkapkannya. Dan aku tak menyangka akan mendapatkan hasil seperti ini. Joongie, gomawoyo. Saranghae' - Jung Yunho_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari ^^

(END)

Annyeong~~ saya kembali membawa oneshoot ~~

Bagaimana? Ini saya ambil dari salah satu manga, apa ada diantara kalian yang tahu atau sudah pernah membaca manga ini?

Bagi-bagi reviewnya boleh dong yah~~

Minna review onegaishimasu ^^

.

Denpasar, 11 Mei 2014


End file.
